Maryn O'Callaghan
Appearance Maryn wears her hair in a choppy bob, though she tries to hide that she cuts her own hair by braiding what she can. There is usually no other way she wears it, and as a pirate; there wasn't much to work with anyways. Her skin is quite pale and covered in sunspots, and her usual expression is one of a joker- huge smile, flushed cheeks, squinty eyes, and relaxed brows. This, however, is only to detract from the pain due to the crash. If you look closely, past the dewy skin of this 20 year old, you'll see jagged scars, dark circles, and slightly sunken eyes from countless sleepless nights. The brightest part of her is not her striking green eyes, nor her scarlet coloured hair- it is the dragonmark that creeps up at the base of her neck, one that shines with the deepest greens of the sea, and with the brightest blues of the sky. Her armour is a set, once worn by her mother at sea. The studded leather is adorned in rope, sailors knots tied into longer pieces which wrap around her waist, arm guards, and leg plates. The leather itself is a deep black, adorned with blue and gold studs, and there is a pearl at the base of her neck, front and center. There is a small black cape that flows out behind her, the logo on it- one of the Lost Pearl. Otherwise, Maryn keeps a simple wardrobe. Despite her clothes being wind-worn, sea-drenched, and tattered, the woman takes pride in her appearance. At her belt, she carries two plain daggers, both with a woven handle. However, her shortswords are nothing but plain. While the handles are both woven, the inlay of stones in each of the tang shoulders is beautiful and intricate. Pearls, rubies, and sapphires dance like stars in the sky, all the way around the forte. These were her mother's, once. They were made by her father, Caspian O'Callaghan, a famous Lhazaar pirate, who died long before his granddaughter was even a thought. History Maryn was born a child of the sea to Arielle O'Callaghan, upon the deck of The Lost Pearl in the early summer of Nymm. Her father was nowhere to be seen, but she was lucky to have the crew adopt her as one of their own. Burke, the cook on board, was her closest confidante and best friend growing up. He acted as her father, and even shared his own sympathies with losing his own father so young. The pair always traipsed across the ship's deck together, rain or shine, and even started to wear their red hair alike. With him, her childhood was good, though her mother was starting to get restless. Unfortunately. having relations with nearly everyone on board was too boring for her after her child turned five, and the woman picked up where she left off. The teenage years of Maryn were more rocky, due to the girl having been dragged into the mother-daughter duo of the high seas. Her mother, the captain, had trained her daughter to become the pilot of her ship. Thankfully, Maryn took to the helm like a fish to water, and the transition from child to helmsman was seamless. Maryn simply shrugged everyone else off, submitting herself to her mother's good graces, to her attention; which she finally gave solely to her daughter. It was how it was supposed to be now, mother and daughter in a loving scene, one that would last forever. At least it was thought, until Arielle was holding her child over the side of her ship. There was a young man on board who fell in love with Maryn, one who was beautifully decorated in Lhazaarian fabrics, who had stowed away on the ship in port a few years ago. He was gorgeous, nothing like a pirate was, and he was Maryn's. According to her mother, this boy was the son of a smaller prince, and was too good for the scum she called a daughter. She was forbidden to touch him, forbidden to look at him until he left, hand in hand with Arielle. Or at least until he spilled the beans about where the riches were, and Arielle would leave to find them. With a swift kick to the abdomen, Maryn freed herself, standing upright with a gleaming sword in her hand. It was then that the women launched into an no holds barred duel, ending with Arielle fleeing. Her spot was promptly taken over by Maryn, who would regret everything that happened that night, just two years later; two measly years before the war ended. The crash happened in Zarantyr, when it was still barren, and icy. The ships were supposed to sail back into port in Eyre, but thanks to the bounty that the Lost Pearl had on it's head for years, the young captain could not bear to dock her ship. Her crew would be slaughtered, and her own head would be stuck on a pike for everyone to see. It was too dangerous, and with one icy road less travelled, the danger would not stop. It was an iceburg that took the ship down, and after two years of owning the ship, Maryn was devastated. She couldn't remember much, but the frigid, salty ocean water pouring into her lungs kept her awake. The woman choked on her own life blood, the water which gave her life, the water which would take her beloved Burke. As Burke's fire was doused, Maryn whispered a prayer to the Devourer, and she let his hands go before dipping back underneath the darkness. After searching, searching for a beating heart for what felt like hours, Maryn grabbed the hand of a dark-skinned man, a man who was dressed in a Mediterranean blue. It was the prince. With the little strength she had, he pulled him into her arms and swam. She swam to the side of a liferaft that had been deployed, threw the man over, then hopped in herself. The half-elf must have passed out quickly after, and remembered nothing more of that day. The invite to the foundation was a shock, as Maryn was a criminal, and had only been able to save a handful of people amidst the chaos of the crash. She had been taken back to the Principalities, jailed, then taken back out for a meeting with a representative from House Thuranni. A man with dark hair and a sour look, met her outside her cell, hands outstretched. He was here to thank her for saving his cohort's son, Ky'har, her lover, and to give her a second chance. He offered her a position in the Wayfinder's Foundation, hoping she would become a true hero eventually. He winked at her as the guards unlocked her chains, giving her a curt whisper. "I hope to do business with you soon, Red." The Last War The Lost Pearl sailed around the war territory, scraping by with both Arielle and Maryn at the charge. It was one of the heftier, more well known pirate ships, and used it's power to encroach on smaller trade vessels in order to steal its stuff. Aside from the usual pillaging, the crew spent many years just living, sailing, and living under the regular radar. Invitation (Who recommended your character to the the invitation-only Wayfinder Foundation and why?) Experience (What remarkable experience makes your character uniquely qualified to be an elite explorer in the most prestigious adventuring organization in Khorvaire?) Motivation (Why does your character *want* to be an explorer?) Future Goals (What does your character want to accomplish as a Wayfinder? What far-off lands and cultures do they want to explore? What are their goals beyond their work at the Foundation?) Enemies The only living enemy of Maryn's is her own mother- Arielle O'Callaghan. The vile "tradeswoman" ex-communicated her daughter after going MIA, leaving her boat and entire crew in the hands of her at the time 16 year old daughter. Secrets Maryn killed a few of her comrades after the crash, which she also doesn't talk about. She also longs for the identity of her father, as her mother was more than just the captain to many of her crewmen. Personality Personality Traits * I never plan ahead, and I charge headlong into everything I do. Ideals * The sea is my solace, it is free, and true. It is what I aspire to be. Bonds * Someone I loved died because of me. That will never happen again. Flaws * I will never admit the truth, not even to myself. Completed Missions Insert Mission Name Here (Describe anything from the mission that particularly impacted your character, any achievements, allies or enemies acquired, etc.) Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Item * Item Character Sheet * https://www.dndbeyond.com/profile/Starchann/characters/9432517 Category:Characters